Closeted
by electricdream101
Summary: As we all probably know, Rukia has been in Ichigo's closet for a very long time. Isshin however, has yet to discover this, but with the help of Kon, let's just say Ichigo's gonna have a really embarrassing day. IchiRuki oneshot


AN: I came up with the idea for this story when I remembered the first Transformers movie and how Shia's character got suuuuuper embarrassed when Megan's character was in his room when his parents barged in. Thinking of an idea for another Bleach fic, (again) I decided to base this one a little bit on Transformers. Not by a lot though, so those of you who haven't watched the movie will still understand. =D So anyways, on with the fic!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Transformers.**

"Mom, I am not having my happy time!" Shia la Beouf cried out from the TV screen. It was movie night at the Kurosaki household, and yet again, Ichigo had been in his room the whole time. Although Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin had their own suspicious about Ichigo's sudden interest in staying in his room most of the time, they mostly kept it to themselves. Now though, Isshin's curiosity was piqued as he watched Shia try to explain to his parents why there happens to be a very hot girl in his room.

"Aha!! That's exactly what I think Ichigo must be up to!" cried Isshin, standing on the couch in triumph. Yuzu and Karin stared at their father strangely as they have done many times, followed by Karin rolling her eyes.

"Dad, did you not get the story at all? Shia's character wasn't really doing anything with Megan's character. Mostly they've been hacking some sort of plan to save the world with robots or whatever." Karin replied, popping a piece of cheese popcorn in her mouth. However, Isshin was already halfway to Ichigo's door.

"ICHIGGOOOOOOOO!!!" he yelled, as he burst open Ichigo's door with his foot. He was kind of disappointed though when he simply found his son doing his Biology homework. Ichigo stared at him with a very irritated expression.

"You've been staying in your room too much haven't you, hmmmm?!" said Isshin heatedly. Ichigo just stared at him in disgusted shock. His father's attempt at "the talk" was even worse than Ichigo ever imagined.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I've been studying in my room!!"

"Ohohoho!! That's what you WANT me to think!" replied Isshin, wagging a triumphant finger at his son. "I've got you teenager types ALL figured out now!! Oh yeah. You think you can hide the fact you sneak girls in your room from me, but NO SIRREE. I've been hearing a specific feminine voice in your room Ichigo! Don't you deny it!"

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dad, you've just been imagining things. Seriously, I don't sneak people in he- RUKIA!" he screamed, as a sleeping Rukia somehow slid out of his closet. He caught her just before her head hit the floor**. Sleeping. In his shirt. In front of his father.** Lying like that, she would have looked awfully cute to him at that moment. Apparently, the case was different as Isshin's father stood there with his mouth hanging open. As if Ichigo wasn't mortified enough, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar plushie inside his closet trying to stifle laughter.

"Aha!! REVELATION!!!" cried Isshin, doing a weird sort of victory dance. "I KNEW ITTT!!! I KNEW IT!! You DO sneak girls in here!! Ahahahahaha!!! Ha. Ha. Ha…."

Isshin backed slowly out as his son stalked him out of his room menacingly. As soon as Isshin made his way out, Ichigo bluntly said, "If you come in my room without my permission again, so help me, I will beat you up."

Slamming the door shut, Ichigo woke Rukia up. Yawning, she stretched and looked up at Ichigo. He was furiously pacing the room, his cheeks flushed in anger, and perhaps something else.

"Wha happened?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll explain later. But first, I'm thinking of how to beat the stuffing out of Kon for doing that." He simply replied.

AN: Sorry, I just had to put Kon there for the lolz of it. Anyways, click the super ultra clickable green button at the bottom to review this!! I want to know if I epic won in this one or whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
